


Sweet Child O’ Mine

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 出轨, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟/戴萌
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Child O’ Mine

戴萌把孔肖吟带回家的时候，张语格正坐在二楼的小厅中弹吉他。

她能听见戴萌在楼下跟保姆说着什么，伴着女人的娇笑。随后就是噔噔蹬上楼的脚步声。张语格也懒得躲了，索性拿起拨片嚓嚓嚓弹的更欢。

九秒之后，张语格的Sweet Child O’ Mine正弹到高潮，戴萌就挽着孔肖吟出现在她面前。

“tako。”戴萌朝她点点头，就算是完成了一个亲爸对女儿最亲密的招呼，接着转身就带孔肖吟走了。

张语格连招呼也不打算接，低头玩自己的吉他，PhosphorBronze磷铜特色弦被猛的拨动，一下走了音，砰的一声透过音箱传出来。张语格下意识抬起头看向戴萌，戴萌倒是自顾自走的好好的，回头也没施舍一个，只有她旁边的孔肖吟被声音惊了一下，转头正对着张语格帽檐下的眼睛。

她笑什么。张语格觉得莫名其妙。

戴萌这些年混的风生水起，算得上是一代白手起家的青年实业家代表人物。

其实也不能算白手起家。她和莫寒的那点事情早被传的人尽皆知，大家说来说去，无非是说戴萌一个吃软饭的，靠着莫家的钱才成功创业走上人生巅峰。结局也是烂俗的一笔，两个人结了婚才发现不是太合适，三天两头的吵架，感情一年里能做一百八十次仰卧起坐，终于在张语格长到四岁时，莫寒回了娘家继续过她的千金生活。

叫少奶奶显的我很老。莫寒说。

不过鲜为人知的是，这俩人到现在也还没离婚。个中原因几个亲友也都说不上来，只好悄悄咪咪的猜测是戴萌还觊觎着莫家的权势，没敢离也不想离。

回了娘家的莫寒显然比在戴家过的舒心多了，有钱人家的omega的生活质量明显好的令人发指。张语格经常在什么文春小报上看到莫寒进出夜店，往往后面就跟着一篇戴萌搂着名模逛街的报道。

张语格叹了一口气。她从小跟她妈分居两地，一个月能见上一回都算好的。戴萌白天在外面当总裁，晚上换着不同的床睡觉，对张语格的教育实在疏忽，除了钱就没给过什么。对于自己爹妈的私生活，张语格也实在懒得费心。

孔肖吟是戴萌带回家的第十三个omega。

戴萌在外面的omega恨不得天天换，却鲜少带回家里来。莫寒走了十五年，她才带回来十三个，平均下来一年多才换一个，在圈子里面居然能称的上痴情。

张语格对自己的小妈们基本上没什么印象。一是她前两个月才刚刚分化成alpha，在此之前对于满别墅跑的omega信息素屁的反应都没有，就算夜深人静的时候偶尔听见一些声音，张语格也只会面无表情的调大耳机音量，继续窝在床上准备入眠。二是小妈们基本上不是很待见她这个小屁孩。好不容易嫁进豪门当然得逮着机会作威作福，张语格被作的头痛，索性跑到许佳琪家去小住，虽然最后总是要被戴萌抓回来，但戴萌在许佳琪面前也不敢放肆，每每都是好言好语把她给哄回去的。

许佳琪本来是张语格的第三个小妈。也是唯一一个不太一样的。许佳琪本身不是什么想傍大款的角色，进了戴家当人妈也只是因为单纯的喜欢戴萌。张语格挺喜欢这个omega姐姐，跟她的关系不错。戴萌跟许佳琪的感情也顺风顺水的持续了两年，好到张语格一度以为许佳琪真的要成为自己法律上的妈了。但是有一天许佳琪突然就搬走了，张语格回家的时候她正在收拾东西，两个人什么话也没说。最后许佳琪坐上驾驶座的时候，张语格就站在车外面看她。许佳琪笑笑，跟小孩说保持联系，就头也没回的开出了戴家的院子。

张语格后来去找许佳琪借住的时候问过当年的事情，许佳琪说没什么，就是正常分手。

张语格目送戴萌挽着孔肖吟走进了卧室，转身就回房间收拾东西，去了许佳琪那里。

许佳琪听完事情经过，皱着眉头想了半天，进屋打了个电话，回来告诉张语格：张语格的新小妈，孔肖吟，是她的老同学。

其实不止。许佳琪给张语格又倒了杯水，说，也是戴萌的同学。

这还是张语格第一次听到戴萌的过去。她对自己老爹的生活实在兴趣缺缺，即使外面传的风生水起，她也能做到闭目塞听，充耳不闻。不过这次许佳琪当着她面扒戴萌的黑历史，她也就顺驴下坡，权当八卦听了。

我们都是一届的。许佳琪端起水递到嘴边，说。

孔肖吟分化的早，高中的时候已经是个万人迷omega了。戴萌没分化的时候就迷她迷的不行，等到分化成了alpha后，头一件事就是去追孔肖吟。戴萌自信一表人才，结果没想到，她都还没行动，孔肖吟就和比她们低一届的赵粤结了婚。

赵粤是赵家的小公子。许佳琪说。家里有钱，人长的也俊的不行，就这么把戴萌比下去了。两个人结婚的时候也请了我们几个同学。赵家娶媳妇，排场总是最大的，戴萌去了就看见现场一砖一瓦都是她买不起的样子，再加上她第一次见到了赵粤，初尝情滋味的小alpha少年气正盛，西装笔挺，眉眼都是标准的小公子的模样，和孔肖吟站在一起，那是真正的珠联璧合，任谁看了都要说是金童玉女。

可惜呀。许佳琪抿了口水。小赵哥长得眉清目秀的，对于自家的事业实在不能算是上心。老当家走了，她对产业也一窍不通，很快就被几个叔叔伯伯给架空了。她们夫妻两个又都是爱玩的性子，没几年就坐吃山空，家产给败的一分没剩。

所以孔肖吟就回来找戴萌了？张语格心说，有够狗血的。

许佳琪挑挑眉，我倒是没听说她和赵粤离婚了。

那还真是天生一对。张语格不轻不重的讽刺了一句。这时候许佳琪的电话响了，她拿出来看看，直接打开免提。

“喂？”是戴萌的声音。

这回戴萌的动作倒是快。张语格估摸着她和孔肖吟下了床就发现自己又跑了，赶紧给许佳琪打了电话，找了个晚宴当借口，让张语格麻溜点回家。

张语格耸耸肩，站起身去门口换鞋。

今天这么听话啊？许佳琪在后面说。

无所谓。我就是出来避避风头，不想当个不知好歹的电灯泡。张语格说。现在爱也做完了，我回去碍眼也没什么。

而且我分化了。张语格出门前转头跟许佳琪说。老是跟你在一块不太好。

张语格到家的时候戴萌已经出门了。四层大别墅冷冷清清的，几个下人都在忙自己的事，见了张语格，叫了声少东家就匆匆走了。张语格估摸着是戴萌为了哄她回家临时布置了晚宴，把这些人忙的。

二楼就更空了。张语格走回房间，一路上半个人影也没见着。可惜整个楼层都残留着非常浓烈的信息素，张语格敏感的剔除了戴萌的，捕捉到一种新的味道。

孔肖吟的。

Riesling的酒味横冲直撞，溢的满屋都是。张语格深深吸了一口气，拧开房门，回了自己的房间。

未成年人不饮酒。张语格想。直接把她和几个同学去酒吧的事情剔除出记忆。张语格转过身想把房门锁上，对面戴萌的房门突然打开，里面的人探了个脑袋出来。

孔肖吟披着一条床单，张语格把不准里面到底是穿还是没穿，因此还是非礼勿视的低着头没去看她，稍微朝她礼貌的点了个头。

“tako？”孔肖吟出声叫住了她。张语格无语的杵在门边，犹豫再三还是抬头看了看自己的新小妈，示意她有事快说。

孔肖吟装傻：tako是你小名吗？我听戴萌这么叫你。

嗯。张语格点点头。

孔肖吟勾起一侧的嘴角，肆无忌惮的释放着自己的信息素：戴萌刚才跟我说，等下有个晚宴，你喜欢吃什么？我帮你做？

不用了，这些让张妈去做就行。张语格压抑了一阵本能的躁动，答完话就带上了房门。戴萌这次怎么搞上了这么个女人啊？张语格心里有点烦躁，开始后悔她没在许佳琪家待下去。

晚饭的时候戴萌回了家。隔着个走廊，张语格都能听见她和孔肖吟调情的声音。没多久戴萌就敲她房门让她下楼吃饭。

家庭晚宴的氛围并不算好。戴萌坐在上桌，跟孔肖吟说两句，又问问张语格的情况，明显是希望两个人多亲近一点。可惜张语格没领她的情，自顾自的切自己盘子里的牛排。吃到一半，戴萌被一个电话叫走，饭桌上留着张语格和孔肖吟面对面吃着沉默的晚餐。

张语格有点受不了，想着把这块牛排切完就溜人。她喝了一口面前的苹果汁，却看见孔肖吟拿着自己空了的杯子四处张望着。本来倒饮料这种事情应该是佣人来做。张语格瞥了一眼站在自己身后垂着头的张妈，显然是一副不想管的样子。

算了，太尴尬了。

张语格伸手拿起桌子上饮料瓶，给孔肖吟倒了一杯。孔肖吟有点惊讶的看着她，张语格把饮料瓶放在桌子中间：你慢慢吃。

张语格走回房间，锁了门。空气里还留着稀薄的信息素味，惹的她有些无名火起，在心里又把戴萌拎出来数落一通，一边想着戴萌这些年来的风流破事，一边还在回想今天下午两个人调情时候说的烂话，想到最后，张语格倒是把自己想硬了。刚分化的青春期alpha不可抑制的开始纾解自己，张语格一股脑的释放着自己的信息素，对空气中残留的白葡萄酒味进行掠夺，最后全部吞吐出去。

张语格随手把餐巾纸丢进了垃圾桶，正想着去洗个手，门就被敲响了。孔肖吟在门外出声：tako？在吗？

张语格打开门，孔肖吟就捧着一摞衣服站在门外。张语格的视线落到衣服上，又无可避免的往上面看，逗留在孔肖吟的浑圆的露出大半的乳上。  
不知道你喜欢吃什么，就没做饭，给你洗了衣服，拿回去吧。孔肖吟的声音落在耳朵里，像塞壬的歌声，张语格极力压抑着反应，狠狠瞪向面前这个女人。刚在她在自/慰的时候信息素浓度显然不低，孔肖吟就算在门外也不可能毫无察觉。张语格开始明白这个女人从始至终都是有意在勾引她。

好。张语格把衣服抱过来，砰的带上房门。

孔肖吟在门外显然是有些委屈，不过也没再自讨没趣，嘟囔了两句就走了。张语格随手把沾了些她的信息素的衣服扔在床上，衣服散成一片。张语格忽然在那一堆里面看到了个不太妙的东西。

是自己的内/裤。

这他妈。

张语格差点心肌梗塞，临死前摸出手机给许佳琪打了个电话。

许佳琪接到电话，想想还是约张语格出门谈。就那个酒吧吧？许佳琪说。听说你在那里驻唱？

张语格到酒吧的时候许佳琪还没来。她先跟老板打了招呼，说今天自己就是来玩玩。老板会了意，亲自给她调了两杯酒。许佳琪来的时机正正好，Martini的冰还没开始融化。

她那样？许佳琪挑挑眉，喝了一口酒。

酒吧的环境吵闹，男男女女在舞池中间中了邪似的跳。张语格的目光挨个扫过，最后收回来，看向许佳琪。她是不是有病啊。张语格抱怨了两句。

挺正常的。许佳琪小指在酒杯上摩挲。她刚进门，又没跟戴萌扯证，名不正言不顺的，你们家那群势利眼下人不可能多尊敬她。你是戴家的少东家，戴萌的家产说到底还是你的。戴萌那个样子，跟莫寒估计是离不了了。她跟赵粤，许佳琪笑笑，她估计也放不下赵粤。她既然始终当不了戴家的少奶奶，不如早点跟你搞好母子关系，就盼着你能记着她。

张语格闷了口酒没说话，心里还是孔肖吟站在门外的那个样子。孔肖吟生的好，哪里该凸哪里该翘都绝不含糊，长得也年轻，说是张语格的姐姐也不算违和。她站着的时候也不是单纯的站着，显然是有意把胸往前送了，腰扭的恰到好处，媚而不色。加上跟戴萌做了一下午，那会儿也没刻意收敛信息素，欢爱过后留下的体液味更能刺激神经，张语格被激了一下，马上就挑起了alpha的胜负欲，差点就没忍住。

还好房门关的快。张语格想。她漫无目的巡视着酒吧柜子里的酒，下一秒，就定格在吧台最左边两个纠缠的人影上。

张语格一下子跳下座位跑过去。许佳琪莫名其妙，顺着张语格的方向看过去，楞了一下。

彼时孔肖吟正蜷在孙芮的怀里，孙芮说了个什么事情，孔肖吟咯咯咯笑的停不下来，手里的红酒没拿稳，撒了两滴在孙芮的裤子上。孔肖吟眯着眼睛往上看，对孙芮说抱歉，还是一副笑吟吟的模样。孙芮也不在意，饶有兴致的想看看孔肖吟下一步又要怎么行动。

孔肖吟也没安什么好心，伸出手指，眼看着就要碰到孙芮被红酒染脏的腿部了，却一把被擒住了手腕。

张语格眼眸暗沉沉的，缓慢释放着自己的信息素。鼠尾草的味道不算有压迫力，还是让孔肖吟的身子有点支撑不住。

“姐姐。”张语格的脸色不太好看，不过还是给孔肖吟留了面子，没当着孙芮的面揭她的老底，“你来一下。”

酒吧的厕所不算脏，也说不上多富丽堂皇。张语格一路扯着孔肖吟进来，碰的一下把她推到瓷砖贴起来的墙面上，锁好了门。

Alpha的信息素不由分说的释放，孔肖吟的腿一下全软了，几乎支撑不起来，半跪半坐的就快跌在地上。

张语格缓慢靠近，自上而下的俯视孔肖吟的狼狈。孔肖吟喘着气抬头，眼里水光潋滟的，几乎要被欺负的哭出来。

“tako…”

张语格没说话，伸手架起了孔肖吟。她把孔肖吟抵在墙上，俯身在她耳边慢慢说。

“姐姐。”张语格留恋的蹭了蹭她耳边的碎发，“怎么能这么对我爸爸呢。”

“我看戴萌对你挺好的啊。你怎么还在外面，”张语格拿虎牙刺了一下孔肖吟的耳垂，呼吸喷吐在敏感的神经上。“乱搞呢。”

没有。我没有。孔肖吟被刺激的无力辩白，倚着墙看向张语格，发出细碎的呼救：“别，tako，别在这里…”

张语格没有理睬，一只手探进孔肖吟的衣服里，蹂躏着她的浑圆。张语格把她的脸掰过来，强迫她正视自己。孔肖吟的眼睫都抖的不像样，让张语格想起刚破蛹的蝴蝶。

美丽，而孱弱。

于是她换了语气，眨着她忽闪忽闪的眼睛，语调里竟然带了几分哀求：“姐姐，求你。”

“还是说。”

“小妈，求你。”

许佳琪看着孔肖吟被拉走，只剩孙芮一个人在位子上尴尬着。她放下了自己的杯子，缓慢走上前去。

“好久不见啊，孙芮。”


End file.
